Rings and Things
by friendoftheearth
Summary: AU. Warning - Only for the soppy. A continuation of the story Complications
1. Chapter 1

A continuation of Complications, written for those who wanted to be a guest at the wedding ;-)

Rings and Things

Part 1

It was Friday, May 13th, a year to the day Jackson had proposed to him, and at 11am, in Hotton registry office they were going to get married.

He thought he'd be nervous but he wasn't he was just excited, looking forward to the ceremony, to placing a ring on Jackson's finger.

They'd left the ring buying until quite late, just last month in fact. They'd borrowed Paddy's car one Saturday morning and headed to Leeds, knowing there would be plenty of choice there. They'd found what they wanted in the very first jewellers they went into, matching gold bands, plain but the inside inscribed with one word, _SOULMATE, it said it all as far as they were concerned._

_That was just about the only thing they'd got to do themselves. _Their mothers had, quite early on, taken over making all the arrangements. They didn't have daughters and he and Jackson were both only sons, so they'd decided to let them just get on with it. But they'd both been warned that they wanted nothing big, nothing fancy, no fuss.

They hadn't planned on going away anywhere, but everyone kept saying they had to, that they had to have a honeymoon. So they'd decided to go somewhere just for the weekend, Jackson asking if he could arrange it, if he could surprise him. He was happy with that; he didn't care where he went as long as it was with Jackson. All he knew was that they would be leaving after the 'do'

They hadn't been allowed to spend last night under the same roof, it was supposedly bad luck. They didn't believe in oldwives tales but the women in their life did and Jackson had been bundled off to Pearl's well before midnight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone to sleep without Jackson by his side, it hadn't felt right, and he'd really missed him. He knew Jackson would have missed him too. Pearl would be fussing over him though, she'd always had a soft spot for him. Hazel was staying over at hers too, he really didn't envy him all that female attention, it would have done his head in. Although his mum had been round earlier, under the pretence of checking his and Paddy's shirts were ironed and their shoes polished. He knew that what she'd really wanted was to hug him, tell him she loved him and wish him well. Thankfully she hadn't stayed long, once things started getting emotional she'd made for the door, blinking away her tears. He hoped she didn't start blubbing at the ceremony, it might start him off too!

The ceremony...they both had a best man. Jackson had asked one of his closest friends. He knew Paddy had been expecting him to ask Adam, but as good a friend as Adam was, it was Paddy he wanted standing beside him, supporting him... just like he always had. The older man had been over the moon when he'd asked him to do the honours.

The four of them had matching dark grey suits, that had been Hazel's idea, he hadn't liked it at first but it had grown on him. He hadn't really liked the fancy collared white shirts or the red ties she's picked to go with them either, but now, as he stared at himself in the mirror, he realised the red was the exact same shade as his rose buttonhole, and that he actually looked quite smart, he knew they all would.

He hadn't looked nearly so hot last week, the night of their joint stag do. He'd been clad in jeans and a t-shirt with 'I'm getting married' boldly written across the front of it. His mum had had two made especially for him and Jackson; they'd had to wear them!

A coach load of them had gone from Emmerdale to... where else...Bar West, where they'd met. They'd called it a stag night but there was just as many women as there were men. His mother was there, Hazel, even Pearl, she'd led the singing on the journey home. It had been a great night; a fun night and he'd purposely not drank much so he could remember it.

They'd be doing more celebrating later, they'd initially thought about having the reception at Paddy's, something small and intimate but that idea had gone out the window as soon as their mothers had taken charge. It was to be held in the Woolpack, Diane agreeing to her co-owner's request to close the pub to the public for the afternoon. They'd agreed it was a much better idea, there would be a lot more room there for their guests and better still the drink was on tap!

He was thinking about Jackson again now, wondering if he was ready, if he was nervous or as excited as he was. Catching sight of himself in the mirror again he realised he was smiling to himself, just thinking about Jackson made him happy.

It was almost time to leave and he could hear Paddy making his way along the landing. The older man was soon tapping lightly on his door and calling out **"You decent?"**

"Yeah."

He eyed Paddy approvingly, he looked smart, and he looked happy, was grinning from ear to ear, well he was probably relieved to be getting rid of him at long last. But then suddenly he turned all serious on him. Moving to stand directly in front of him, readjusting his tie and brushing some invisible bit of fluff off his shoulder... to then look him in the eye and say,

"**I'm so very proud of you."**

He had to bow his head to hide his tears. He knew Paddy meant it, and he'd tried, he'd tried real hard the last few years to make him proud of him so hearing him say it, and today of all days had the emotion surge up inside.

"**Come here."**

He stepped into the open arms, returning the hug, the embrace saying what neither could voice right at that moment.

Then suddenly Paddy was pulling away, rearranging his tie again, straightening his buttonhole, looking him up and down before saying **"You'll do. You ready?"**

"More than ready." He couldn't wait to marry the man he loved.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Rings and Things

Part 2

He loved his mum dearly but she wasn't half doing his head in. His tie wasn't right, his buttonhole wasn't straight, he'd lost count of the times she'd fiddled with them both. Finally the attention had turned to her. Was she wearing too much makeup? Was her hat on straight? Did her bum look big in the dress she was wearing? The first two questions were easy enough to answer the third a lot more tricky. Mercifully Pearl had come to his rescue asking the two of them to pose for a photo.

As soon as Pearl had taken the picture his mum started stressing about something else, should she go check on Aaron? Make sure he was ready, that Paddy was ready.

"Don't you dare." He warned, the last thing Aaron wanted this morning was his mum knocking on the door, not that she'd knock, she'd just walk on in! No he was probably nervous as it was, he didn't want her making him any worse.

He was nervous, unbelievably nervous, he didn't think he would be but he was, well they'd let their mothers organise everything hadn't they! He just hoped they hadn't gone over the top in any way, Aaron and he had both told them repeatedly that they wanted something quiet, no fuss but despite all their reassurances something told him they'd ignored everything they'd said. His mother had already decked them out in fancy suits, well not fancy exactly, they were smart very smart... and he bet Aaron looked more than a little sexy in his, he didn't look all that bad himself ... actually his mother hadn't done such a bad job with dressing them for their big day.

He'd like to have spoken to Aaron this morning even if it was just over the phone, but he hadn't been allowed, was told he couldn't, he'd felt like a five year old who'd been told he couldn't have a bag of sweets. Women were a superstitious lot; the women he knew were anyway. He was surprised they hadn't tried to change the day of the wedding, well it was Friday the 13th, not that they would have backed down on the date, it meant something to him and Aaron and nothing would have swayed them.

He'd missed Aaron last night, missed his warmth beside him, he always snuggled up as close as he could to him. He'd not liked waking up without him either; it was like part of him was missing. Just another hour or so and they'd be together...they were soon to be legally made as one.

He couldn't believe the day had finally arrived, although the year had gone quickly enough. He'd had a good twelve months work wise, had gone from one well paying job to another. They'd saved hard the two of them, and when one of the cottages in Emmerdale had unexpectedly gone on the market they'd put in an offer and got it. It needed quite a bit of work doing on it, that's why they'd got it at a good price but him being a builder that wasn't a problem. It was more or less ready to move into now, but they'd decided to wait until they were married before they did. Start married life off in their new home. He knew Aaron would miss Paddy, he'd been the one constant in his life but there was only a few hundred yards or so separating them, they'd see each other every day no doubt.

Thinking of Paddy had got him thinking about his own dad, he wasn't going to be there today and he had to admit he was disappointed about that. Aaron didn't want his own father there, knew he wouldn't come even if invited but he'd encouraged him to invite his dad. After a lot of soul searching he had, only to get no response, no surprise there. At least he could say he'd tried. It hurt but he wasn't going to let it spoil his day. And while he was thinking about their estranged fathers...

Someone had asked what they were going to do about their names, were they keeping them? Changing them? Adding to them? It was something they hadn't considered up until then, and then suddenly found themselves discussing. Aaron said he didn't want a double-barrelled surname, said he didn't like Walsh-Livesy and he hated Livesy-Walsh even more, he said it made him sound like a ladi! He'd been expecting him then to say that they should just keep their own names but no, he wanted to drop the Livesy altogether and become Aaron Walsh. As much as he loved that idea it troubled him too. He couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with his father, Gordon Livesy, was Aaron trying to distance himself even more from him by losing his name, cutting every last tie to him? He thought he just might regret doing that one day. Aaron had shaken his head when'd he asked him about it, said he'd always felt his name had set him apart from his family in Emmerdale. His mother had reverted to her maiden name of Dingle, his closest blood relatives were all Dingles and the man he saw as his father went by Kirk, Livesy tied him to no one he cared about or who cared about him, but Walsh would. It certainly would.

He could hear a car hooting outside, that would Bob. He was taking his mum, Chas and Pearl to the registry office. Thank god that time had come; his mother was about ready to explode with nerves and excitement, he knew Chas would be much more laid back, hoped she was anyway, but then it wasn't every day your only son got married.

He walked his mum out to the car, arm in arm, she wasn't safe in high heels and he didn't want her breaking her ankle today of all days. He got a wolf whistle off Chas, hopefully he'd get one off her son too, he wouldn't dress up like this for anyone else.

Only when the car disappeared around the corner did he go back inside. Ben his best man was driving him to the registry office in his car. He still didn't have one, all their money had gone into the house, but that was the next big thing him and Aaron were going to save for. Paddy's car was at their disposal when he didn't need it for work, and Cain would lend them one if they were stuck, but they really wanted one of their own.

He found Ben sitting at Pearls kitchen table, sipping on a mug of tea. As always he was his quiet, in control self. It wouldn't harm to ask him about the ring though, make sure he had it tucked safely in his pocket. Ben assured him he did.

He'd been surprised at Aaron's eagerness to wear a wedding ring, surprised and pleased, and he couldn't wait to slip it on his finger, knowing it would be there forever.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warning... this might be just a bit too soppy for some ;-)

Rings and Things

Part 3

He'd told Paddy he wanted to get here early and Paddy had made sure he was. Jackson hadn't arrived yet, but Hazel was here and his mum ... and so was a photographer! He'd thought Pearl was in charge of taking the wedding pictures. It seemed that's what he and Jackson were meant to think but their mothers had booked a professional to do the job. Why? He and Jackson just wanted a few pictures to remember the day, Pearl had a digital camera; she couldn't go far wrong with that.

He didn't really like his picture being taken, he avoided it usually but he'd already had to pose for half a dozen and he wasn't even married yet. There was a small ornate garden next to the Registry Office and he'd been steered in there, told greenery and spring flowers provided a more appropriate backdrop than a brick wall. He and his mum were now standing before the all seeing lens and through her smile she excitedly told him that she and Hazel were having a special album made for them. It was a nice idea, and a very generous one, and he knew he needed to start being a bit more appreciative, he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek, knowing it had been captured for posterity, it was definitely one for the wedding album. He was soon being guided back towards the Registry's entrance door, he wasn't going in though, he and Jackson wanted to walk in together.

**He could see Aaron now, his mum standing one side of him, Paddy the other. He looked drop dead gorgeous. The younger man had spotted him and he could tell by the way he was looking him up and down that he was liking what he saw. He'd started to walk towards him now, a smile on his so very handsome face. He planned on greeting his almost husband with a kiss; it seemed like forever since they'd last locked lips. **

**They'd only managed a minute or so alone, as soon as his mum clapped eyes on him she was dragging him off to have his'before' pictures taken, telling him there would be plenty of time for 'smooching' after the ceremony. Ten minutes later the two best men were ushering him and Aaron and all their guests inside, it was almost time...**

**The room was bright and airy, large oval windows letting in the morning sunlight. The dark wood of the Registrars' desk and the upholstered chairs complementing the rich red of the carpet. It had a warm feel to it, a welcoming feel to it. The Registrar was smiling in welcome too before letting them know that now everyone was seated, it was time to begin...**

"_We welcome you here today on this very special occasion of deep significance for Aaron and Jackson. Today they will affirm their love and publically declare their commitment to each other._

"_This place in which you are now met has been duly sanctioned according to law for the registration of civil partnerships. You are here to witness the formation of a civil partnership by Aaron Livesy and Jackson Walsh. If any person knows of any impediment to this civil partnership, he should declare it now..._

**That was a bit of a tense moment! Aaron had been teasing him about it, saying one of his ex-boyfriends was bound to stand up and say, 'It should have been me!' It was a ridiculous notion but still, he being so nervous it hadn't helped. The ceremony itself was quite short and quite simple, 'basic' as his mother had called it, and she and Chas had wanted to 'fill it out' a little. They hadn't been so keen but had agreed to let them each do a reading, just as long as it wasn't anything long or elaborate. His mother was giving the first reading and the Registrar had just signalled to her to begin...**

_Love is a friendship that has caught fire.  
>It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving.<br>It is loyalty through good and bad.  
>It settles for less than perfection,<br>and makes allowances for human weakness.  
>Love is content with the present.<br>It hopes for the future and it doesn't brood over the past.  
>It's the day-in and day-out chronicle of irritations, problems,<br>compromises, small disappointments, big victories,  
>and working toward common goals.<br>If you have love in your life,  
>it can make up for a great many things you lack.<br>If you don't have it, no matter what else there is,  
>it is not enough, so search for it, ask God for it, and share it!<em>

_**He'd really liked that, his mother had chosen well. He smiled over at her before turning his attention back to the Registrar.**_

"_Aaron and Jackson have chosen to pledge themselves to each other by committing to a legally binding contract. Their partnership will enable the love and respect that they have for each other to develope into a deep and lasting relationship. We who are witnessing your civil partnership, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your love, trust and understanding of each other, will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living"_

He was suddenly nervous, the next bit was the only part of the ceremony he'd been worried about, scared he wouldn't remember the words. He didn't want to mess it up. Jackson had wanted something fairly traditional when it came to their vows, and they had found something they liked on the internet, they thought it perfect for today. They would say the words together...

"I promise to care for you above all others, to give you my love and friendship, support and comfort, and to respect and cherish you throughout our lives together."

He'd been word perfect, they both had and they'd smiled at each other knowing the bit they'd most been looking forward to was coming up next...

"_Aaron and Jackson are now going to seal their partnership with the giving and the receiving of a ring. A ring is an unbroken circle, it has no beginning no end. It symbolises unending and everlasting love and is an outward sign of the lifelong promise that you have made to each other._

"_Could I please ask Patrick and Benjamin to come forward with the rings..._

_"Aaron could you please place the ring on Jackson's finger and keeping your hands joined say..._

This was something else he'd been practicing..."This ring is a token of my abiding love and a sign of the promise I make to you today."

**Aaron had just slipped the ring on his finger now it was his turn... "This ring is a token of my abiding love and a sign of the promise I make to you today." The rings were a perfect fit, just like they were.**

Before they came to the more formal part of the ceremony his mother was going to give her reading, she'd told them it was a little different from the norm but the registrar had okayed it so he wasn't too worried...

"What goes into a good wedding cake? I'll tell you..  
>4lb of love<br>1/2 lb of sweet temper  
>1lb of butter of youth<br>1lb of blindness of faults  
>1lb of pounded wit<br>1lb of good humour  
>2lbs of sweet argument<br>1 pint of rippling laughter  
>1 wine glass of common sense<br>And a dash of modesty  
>Put the love, good looks and a sweet temper into a well-furnished house. Beat the butter of youth into a cream and mix well together with the blindness of faults. Stir the pounded wit and good humour into the sweet argument, then add the rippling laughter and common sense. Work the whole together until everything is well mixed... and bake gently forever."<p>

He liked that, it was lighthearted but had a deep significance. He could tell by the smile on Jackson's face that he had liked it too. The registrar obviously appreciated its sentiments because he was smiling and telling them all...

"_And there you have it... a recipe for happiness."_

The Registrar had turned serious once again, asking them to make the legal declaration that they knew of no legal reason they couldn't become civil partners, and to sign the schedule along with their witnesses. It hadn't taken long and then he was smiling at them again saying...

"It gives me great pleasure to declare you legal partners."

He wasn't quite finished, he still had to bring the ceremony to a close...

"_Aaron and Jackson have openly and sincerely declared their affection for each other, they have affirmed their belief in the precious truth that love is the foundation of life between couples, between families, between friends. They have promised before you all to cherish their love for each other for as long as they both live. Hence, we are witnessing not only the legal act, but also a deeper truth._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please join with me in offering congratulations to Aaron and Jackson."_

_That was it, it was over, done...the best thing he'd ever done! As the cheers of their guests filled the air around them he leaned in to kiss his husband. _

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

For Shawnyola, and for anyone else who's as soppy as me :-)

Rings and Things

Part 4

As he and Aaron had made their way outside, there had been a seemingly endless stream of handshakes, pats on the back, hugs and of course kisses. At one point his heart had almost stopped, out of the corner of his eye he'd thought he'd seen his dad, but when he'd taken a second look he'd realised he'd been mistaken, and had put it down to wishful thinking. He'd forgotten all about it a second later, he was just so happy, on cloud nine, a smile permanently plastered across his face, and every time he looked at Aaron he found he was smiling too, he'd never seen him this happy. Why on earth hadn't they done this before now?

Before they could catch their breath they were being directed over to the gardens. Time for more photographs, of the two of them together, with their mothers, with their best men, with their family and friends and finally a group one. His face should be aching with all the smiling he'd been doing but it wasn't.

Then they were being told it was time to go, that their car had arrived. What car? Paddy was driving them back to Emmerdale wasn't he? Ben taking his mum and Chas. Well he'd got the second bit right.

Parked outside the Registry Office was a... a well he didn't know what make of car it was, all he knew was that it was a classic car!

"**Wow!"**

That one word told him Aaron was seriously impressed, he bet the younger man knew exactly what model it was. This last year he'd taken more and more interest in old cars and this was old, not that it looked old, it was in immaculate condition, had obviously been restored to its former glory, and in ivory and black it was every inch a man's car.

It was yet another surprise their mothers had organised, they wanting them to travel to their wedding reception in style, just like every other couple did.

After being shown around the outside, and given all the gen on the 1928 Austin Burnham by their chauffer, they'd got inside it, the seats had been reupholstered in burgundy leather, but its fittings were all the original, it was as stylish inside as it was out.

The journey back to Emmerdale hadn't lasted nearly long enough, even though Bill, their eager to please chauffer had taken several detours to prolong it for them. Knowing everyone else would be there by now they'd had to make their way home... but taking it slowly. It was an inexperience they weren't likely to have again and they'd wanted to make the most of it, especially Aaron. It had been nice to have some quiet time together too, although with Bill there it hadn't been exactly private.

The car was soon sweeping into Emmerdale, their family and friends all gathered outside the Woolpack, all waiting for them before they moved inside. They'd felt a little guilty then for keeping them waiting, thankfully the sun was shining, the day warm.

They'd had their pictures taken inside and outside the car but Aaron had wanted more of just the car and Pearl had been happy to oblige. As they'd made their way into their local they'd left her shamelessly flirting with an only slightly younger in age Bill.

They'd been expecting a buffet, a few balloons, beers and shorts lined up on the bar for their guests but as soon as they'd walked in through the door they realised it was going to be a much grander affair.

The Woolie had been totally transformed! Formal-ish seating arrangements, elaborately set but not overly fancy tables, all ready for a sit down meal. On the top table, in pride of place, a wedding cake, it looked to be made of chocolate but it couldn't be could it? It was! A chocolate wedding cake... wow!

It wasn't anything like they'd expected, and they were both taken aback. Their mothers had gone and done it again, made it special without going overboard.

The meal was ready to be served so they'd all taken their seats. There had been a choice of starter and dessert but not the main. Marlon telling them that locally reared beef and traditional Yorkshire pudding, the only thing he was prepared to serve up today.

They were keeping off the alcohol, well he would be driving later and Aaron had said if he couldn't drink then he wouldn't either, still they could forgo the soft drinks for a drop of bubbly when the time came to make the toasts.

Speeches! They hadn't planned on making any, except to say a few words of thanks, they were quite happy to leave that to everyone else. Paddy had stood up and got everyone's attention, inviting Zak to get the ball rolling. He wasn't an educated man but he did have a way with words, of expressing a sentiment and he earned himself a warm round of applause. Then it was Cain's turn, his dry wit and near to the knuckle humour going down a storm. The need to stand up to speak seemed contagious and it was a while before those at the top table got their turn.

They hadn't expected their mothers to speak, but then it didn't come as any great surprise when they did, neither one of them a shrinking violet. They'd each got very emotional and had embarrassed them both by some of the things they'd said but in a good way, in a way only a mother could. Then it was the best men's turn. Paddy and Ben both giving what could only be described as traditional speeches, thanking everyone involved, before moving on to the anecdotes, the humorous, the poignant, and inevitably it was Paddy's that had caused the tears to flow. There was barely a dry eye in the house when Aaron had got to his feet to hug the older man.

Then finally it was their turn and they'd stood together, thanking everyone for sharing their day and making it so special. Making a point of thanking the best men and especially their mothers. Diane then carrying in to the room the two large bouquets of flowers they had asked her to organise, one each for the two women in their life.

It was all getting a bit too emotional now though, he could tell Aaron was struggling with it all, and it was a relief when Marlon had appeared with a large knife, insisting they cut the cake before it started to melt.

That done all that was left for them to do was to mingle, they had an hour before they had to leave. Pearl had been eager to show them the pictures she had stored on her camera, knowing it could be weeks before they got the official ones. He'd been smiling as he looked at them and then suddenly he came to one that almost had his jaw hit the floor... there in the background, obviously trying to go unseen... his dad! He hadn't thought he'd seen him, he had seen him. He'd been there! Why hadn't he made himself known? It didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that he'd been there today.

The hour had gone quickly, suddenly it was time to leave. They'd wanted to slip away unnoticed but there was no chance of that and they'd had to endure more fuss being made of them. Everyone following them outside to wave them off. They'd thought they could get in the car and make a quick escape, but the car Cain had organised for them, the car with their cases already packed in the boot was nowhere to be seen. There was another car parked outside the Woolpack though, a brand new one, the exact model they'd talked about getting. A huge red bow adorned its bonnet, and tin cans trailed from the back bumper along with a Just Married sign. What was going on?

Paddy was holding out a set of car keys to him now, his gaze moving between him and Aaron.

"Happy Wedding Day!"

He was dumbstruck, Aaron fairing only a little bit better...

"Paddy?"

"**Well you wouldn't let me help you out with the deposit on the cottage and Hazel and Chas wanted to do it all themselves too, so it was a tossup between the two things you really wanted and needed, a toaster or a car. Betty's got you a toaster so you'll just have to accept this from me."**

It was time for another hug, another emotional one. Then finally they were off, leaving a truly wonderful day behind them.

Aaron eventually guessed where they were going, just like he had the last time.

He had been a little worried about their honeymoon destination, had thought Aaron might be disappointed but he couldn't be more wrong, he loved the idea of returning to London, to staying in the same hotel, in the very same room. He'd also booked a table at the same restaurant they had proposed to each other, and like him, Aaron thought it the perfect end to the perfect day!

The End

Thanks to everyone for reading and so kindly reviewing.

Mererid ;-)


End file.
